


ABO恋爱手册-4

by babewannn97



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewannn97/pseuds/babewannn97





	ABO恋爱手册-4

穆勒的话还没说完，戈麦斯就已经行动了，他几乎是扑了过来，狠狠地吻住了穆勒的嘴唇，强势的入侵了他的口腔，舌头互相纠缠住，牙齿都撞在了一起。  
“我来说，让我来说。”戈麦斯气喘吁吁地抵住穆勒的额头，两个人的嘴唇离得近的不能再近了，呼吸都纠缠了起来，“托马斯·穆勒，你愿意做我的男朋友吗，在我做了四年混蛋之后，你还愿意接受我吗？”  
穆勒没有回答，他哭着吻了回去。  
“你不是，你不是。”穆勒揪着戈麦斯的领子，哭得不成样子。  
“你总是在哭，”戈麦斯捧着他的脸，大拇指温柔地抚摸着他脸上的泪痕，“那天你也在哭，虽然雨下得很大，但我感受到了。对不起托马斯，我发誓这是最后一次了。”  
穆勒破涕为笑，他眼睛高兴的眯成了一条线，一边吸着鼻子一边哑着嗓子反驳：“我那天才没哭，都是雨水。”  
“嗯。”戈麦斯温温柔柔的应了下来，他凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭穆勒的，又摸了摸对方的脸颊，一副爱不释手的模样。  
“你错过我太久了，四年呢！”穆勒还在吸鼻子，他感觉自己就好像突然得了感冒，头都有点发热。马里奥肯定是我的病毒。穆勒在心里哼唧着，仰着脖子接受着戈麦斯的爱抚，“这几年其实也没有发生什么事，但是你都没陪着我，所以我还是要跟你说，说不定要说很久呢。”  
戈麦斯笑了：“我知道，是我的错，我用四十年赔你好不好？”  
“不好！”穆勒也笑盈盈的，他两只手环住戈麦斯的脖子，“四十年不够，我可是整整伤心了那——么久，你以为四十年就能补偿的到吗！”  
“行，都依你。”戈麦斯顺势搂住了穆勒的腰，把他圈在自己的怀中。  
穆勒甜蜜地叹了口气，他感觉自己到现在都没缓过神来，头脑发昏，身上好像还有点热。喝了酒之后就是这种感觉吗？穆勒晃了晃脑袋，扶着戈麦斯的肩膀想站起身，却没想腰腿一软，整个人又倒了回去。  
穆勒整个人都靠在了戈麦斯身上，他的两条腿像是一瞬间失去了骨头的支撑，身上又热又燥，腿间湿漉漉的一片，他甚至能感觉到那些液体还在争先恐后从自己体内溢出来。  
“马里奥，”穆勒惊恐地呻吟了一声，他揪住戈麦斯的衣领，眼睛睁的大大的，“我，我……”  
戈麦斯搂住穆勒的腰身，他在一瞬间也没搞清楚发生了什么事情，但马上他就闻到了一股花香从穆勒的身上散发了出来，浓得冲鼻。  
穆勒发情了。  
意识到这一点的戈麦斯脑子一阵发懵，他以为穆勒会是个Alpha，但从现在这个情况来看，对方明明分化成了一个Omega。  
“托马斯，你是不是分化发情了？”戈麦斯强忍着心中和身体上的躁动，一只手捧住穆勒的脸，他的皮肤热得发烫。  
“我不知道，”穆勒感觉自己所有的感官都被放大了，他能清楚的闻到戈麦斯身上的味道，石榴的清甜掺着一股暖洋洋的阳光味道，明明没有冲击力，却让他忍不住腰酸，“马里奥，我不舒服……”  
戈麦斯感觉自己快忍不住了，刚跟自己告白的男友突然在他怀里发情，甜的像一块刚出炉的小面包，上面还点着奶油花，滚烫又可口。  
可是这一切发生的太突然了，戈麦斯不知道自己应该怎么做，是顺从两个人生理上的需要，还是打开这个门下去，告诉父母们发生了什么，让他们来解决这个问题。  
穆勒觉得头开始昏昏沉沉起来，身体里面好像烧着一把火，把骨头都烤酥了，浑身都冒出汗来，像是发烧，又没有生病时的痛苦。穆勒死死抓着戈麦斯的手腕，小声哼唧着，突然觉得他身上冰冰的很舒服，便下意识地往上蹭。  
戈麦斯倒抽一口气，身下的欲望几乎是立刻挺立了起来，他知道穆勒开始意识不清了，再犹豫下去可能事态就会脱离掌握了。  
“马里奥，”穆勒可怜兮兮地哼出声来，他已经知道自己好像怎么了。体内的欲望翻腾上来，他迫不及待想让什么东西填满他后面的穴口，“求你了……我变成Omega了，标记我好不好。”  
“我……”戈麦斯有些手足无措，他看着穆勒，那张还带着些许青涩的脸上此时布满了欲望的红晕。穆勒才刚成年，如果自己就这么标记了他，那么他以后的生活都会和自己绑在一起，这对他来说会不会太不公平了。  
即使两人刚刚结束四年的分离互表心意，但是戈麦斯还是不知道自己到底是不是穆勒的命中注定的那个人，如果……如果不是呢？  
戈麦斯突然心中一慌，他发现自己完全没办法接受这件事，如果以后穆勒再从自己的身边离开，他可能会直接发疯吧。  
穆勒虽然头脑发热，但他还是清楚看到了戈麦斯脸上犹豫不决的表情，那眉眼中的担忧和迟疑和四年前一模一样，他几乎被发情逼疯的身体一瞬间冷了下来，体内的火焰烧成了冰。  
戈麦斯愿意接受自己，但不代表他愿意标记自己。  
“别再像四年前一样抛下我了，”穆勒嘴里发干，他的手在发抖，大脑告诉他，他应该放开戈麦斯，但那五根手指还是牢牢的抓着对方的衣角。他不抱希望的恳求着，想最后再挣扎一番，“马里奥……”  
戈麦斯胸口抽痛了一下，穆勒瑟缩的表情让他没再有功夫去理智思考一切，他垂下双眼凑过去吻他，在穆勒惊诧的目光里撩起了他的上衣下摆。  
“我说过的，再也不会了。”  
去他妈的，他只要托马斯·穆勒在他身边。

戈麦斯从穆勒的衣橱里找了件大号的T恤和短裤套在了身上，开门之前又转头看了看在床上睡得正熟的穆勒，这才出了门去。  
门口放着餐盘，上面摆着还冒着些热气的煎饼和切好的肉块，戈麦斯轻轻叹口气，回想起他们翻云覆雨时听到的隐隐约约的敲门声，许是父母们在示意他们。  
戈麦斯抽空的时候看过几眼闹钟，穆勒这第一波的热潮持续了一天半，也就是说他们已经两天没有出现了，也不知道大人们是怎么解释的。  
弯腰端起餐盘向楼下走去，果不其然看到两家人都坐在客厅里，是戈麦斯夫人先看到了他，急急起身迎了过来。  
“马里奥，是托马斯分化成Omega了吗？”穆勒夫人站起身，神情憔悴，眼圈还是红的。  
戈麦斯缓慢地点了点头，嘴张了张才说出话：“对不起，我……标记了他。”  
几个大人脸上倒没什么惊奇，只是戈麦斯先生很严肃地问了一句：“托马斯是自愿的吗？”  
戈麦斯知道他们在意这个，于是又点点头：“他生日那天跟我告白，我答应了，然后他就突然分化发情了，后来……”  
“那就好，”穆勒夫人面上的紧张消失了几分，甚至还带了点隐约的开心，“托马斯喜欢你这件事我们都知道，只是你们孩子之间的关系我们不好插手，这下好了，你们都说开了。”  
戈麦斯有点不好意思，他把托盘放在桌子上，声音压低了一点：“托马斯现在睡着了，我想给他找点容易吃下去的东西……”  
怎么也是标记了从小一起长的竹马，戈麦斯面对两家的父母，平时在外的沉稳冷静几乎不剩了，反倒带了点儿时的羞怯。  
一想到自己和穆勒在楼上翻云覆雨的时候，大人们在客厅里担心，还上去给他们送吃的，也许隔着门听到了点什么……戈麦斯在心里痛苦地呻吟了一声，准备这事一完就搬出去住。  
“都做好了，我这就去拿！”穆勒夫人看起来完全不担心了，她在好看的裙面上抹了抹手，匆匆冲进了厨房里，一阵碗盘碰撞声音后，她又捧着一个餐盘出来了。  
“这是原来我们的母亲会做给我们吃的，”穆勒夫人看了一眼戈麦斯夫人，面上带了些少女的红晕，“托马斯吃东西的时候什么脾气你也明白，拜托你了。”  
“我知道的。”戈麦斯接过餐盘，看穆勒夫人还是欲言又止的模样，便停下了离开的动作，安静地等着她接下来的话。  
“你也算是我从小看大的，我可以把他放心交给你了，”穆勒夫人的眼睛里又浮起了一层水雾，她扯着嘴角笑了一下，看着戈麦斯的眼神里充满了温柔，“马里奥，谢谢你回来。”  
“……谢谢托马斯愿意等我。”

卧室里信息素交缠和淫靡的味道丝毫未散，沉重的堆在昏暗的空间里，戈麦斯稳了稳心神，把餐盘放在了床头柜上，靠过去查看穆勒的情况。  
穆勒整个人都缩在了被子里，只剩下一张脸还露在外面，紧闭着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，短短的卷发被汗湿成几缕贴在了额头上。  
“托马斯？”戈麦斯凑近他的脖子闻了闻，那股清香淡雅的味道混着点奶香扑了过来，中间还杂着他自己的味道，比他离开的时候浓重很多，“托马斯，嘿醒醒宝贝，你得吃点东西。”  
穆勒呻吟了一声，吃力地掀开眼皮，眼睛迷茫着，半晌才把视线全都集中到了戈麦斯的脸上，咧嘴笑了起来：“马里奥……”  
“我在呢，”戈麦斯凑得更近了些，在穆勒的嘴角落下一吻，“吃点东西好不好？”  
“要喂……”可能是还没完全从发情里清醒过来，穆勒抓着戈麦斯小声撒着娇，半个身子探出被子外面，一个劲儿往他身上靠。  
“好，”戈麦斯搂着穆勒的腰不让他滑下去，探过身用空着的另一只手去拿汤碗，转回身的时候看着穆勒眼巴巴的表情亮晶晶的眼睛，禁不住笑了，“看什么呢？”  
“看你，”穆勒耿直得很，眼睛眨了眨，活像一只可爱的大狗狗，“好不容易才和你在一起，一定要多看几眼。”  
戈麦斯心上好像被一只手抓了一下，又酸又涩，却还蹭蹭冒着欣喜，他忍不住又低下头亲了穆勒好几口：“没事，时间还长，以后够你看的。”  
“嗯。”穆勒咬着嘴唇悄悄笑了，点点头，低头去喝戈麦斯舀起来的汤。  
刚喂了点汤和肉饼，穆勒就嚷嚷着不吃了，说难受。  
“不舒服？”戈麦斯也是个没经验的，一看穆勒难受的样子就慌了神，还以为是自己之前伤到他哪里了，“要不要我找医生来？……托马斯？”  
穆勒白了戈麦斯一眼，像是在埋怨他的不解风情，憋了大半天，才勉强张了张嘴。  
“什么？”戈麦斯没听清楚，他凑得更近了一些。  
“……想要。”穆勒又哼唧了一声，整张脸都涨红了，连戈麦斯都没再看一眼，径直往被子里钻。  
戈麦斯迅速反应过来，一把掀了衣服也跟着钻进了进去，搂着穆勒不让他往床里缩，亲吻不断落在他的后颈，那里有一个小小的啃咬伤口。  
是穆勒真正属于自己的标志。  
“你别舔了……”穆勒禁不住他这么弄，转过身去推戈麦斯，但是正好把自己送进男友怀里，话还没说一半就被堵住了，身上也多了一双不老实的手。  
戈麦斯把脸埋在穆勒的肩膀上，小声地嘟囔了一声。  
穆勒听见了，他愣了一下，接着甜甜地笑了起来，像只小兽似的拱着戈麦斯，把自己的嘴唇送了上去。


End file.
